Just a little Gentle Touch
by GentleTouch
Summary: Tyler and Jack talk about memorable moments not aired by the movie and then they start to get really close with eachother, perhaps too close. THIS STORY IS NOT TO BE TAKEN OFFENSE TO ANY ONE.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – A Bond Unlike Any Other**

Tyler just sat there, watching me sleep, I mean, how could he? He sat with his back against the wall with his arms around his knees which touched his chin as he waited silently. And then, I awoke.

"Tyler," I said, startled.

"Yes, Jack?" He asked, as if he DID NOT understand why I was calling him.

"What are you doing, I mean, who do you think you are? You do not see me going in your room and watching your every move, **_do you?_**"

"Well," he said with a pause, "No, but I can't help but to have heard what you were saying in your sleep earlier, I mean, how could you say a thing like that?"

And then, that's when it hit me, I did not know what he was talking about.

"I'm just kidding I just came in just now, I saw you turning over, so I came into this position, to see what you would say. HAH! You should have seen you, you were like, WHAT! … ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

"Well, what do you want, Tyler?"

"Get up, get dressed and be quiet, those are your commands, we are going out to eat."

"Where …" just before I could finish, Tyler interrupted me, "I said, do not back talk me, I am in command, do as I say and MOVE IT!"

Just then, I started to notice a change in Tyler, actually, I have been noticing the change ever since last Saturday, the last time we fought at Fight Club.

Then Tyler answered me, "Alright you big Cunt, the boys thought that they would invite us (the entire Fight Club) over to dinner at the Lazy Town Restaurant. Now hush up and get moving!"

"Yes, master!" I replied feeling scared to do anything independently any more. However, I think I know the reason why Tyler was starting to act a little bossy lately. However, I'm not going to say at this time, because I don't know if it's true or not.

So we left, and that was that, on the way over with his new stolen red car, we didn't speak a word, you figure it out!

**_Disclaimer:_** This chapter along with Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 will be completed and posted on the site on June 28, 2005. Chapter 4 (a long chapter) will be completed and posted on the site on July 1, 2005. Thanks for taking the time to read my stories! Read on, there's more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Car Ride from Manhattan to the Bronx**

So we left, and that was that, on the way over with his new stolen red car, we didn't speak a word, you figure it out!

"Jack, you look nice today," Tyler began. Well, no the whole way over there did we not speak, however, part way, we didn't.

"Thanks, you do too."

"Well, I saw you getting dressed, as I was drinking a beer, and…" he pulled over to the side of the road and leaned over to me and whispered softly in my ear and said… "_I noticed your abs, and I touched myself._"

For a moment, I paused, gasped and totally didn't know what to say, but then I spoke. "What, Tyler…" I also was whispering… "Does this mean that you are gay?"

"I don't know what you mean," Tyler said, and then restarted the car, almost pulling back on the road.

"No, Tyler, I don't understand, what did you mean when you said that you _touched yourself_?"

"It means what it sounds like…" for the first time, I interrupted him, I told him to shut the lights out and turn off the car and lean over so that I could whisper into his ear… "_I think it means that you are gay and you wanted me._"

"Here, have a beer."

Somehow I knew that the beer can was half full of beer and part full of Tyler's saliva. "Ok, What could hurt?"

"Jack, do you think that I am hot and sexy?"

"Tyler, what kind of question is that?"

"Exactly what it sounds like; do you?"

"No, I don't think that…" instantly, he leaned over towards me and smiled gently, this time not aiming for my ear. He kissed me on the lips once and started to pull away. I pulled his muscular arm back with my tight grip of my hands and I said, "Kiss me again!" What! What did I just say? I don't want him to kiss me! I'm not gay? Am I? Then he came back towards me and SHOVED his long, red, smooth tongue past my lips and twirled it around mine, and then he stuck his teeth on my tongue and bit it! What a babe! I shouted in my head.

"Stop, Tyler, you're a guy and I'm a guy, we're not supposed to do this! What are we thinking?"

Tyler didn't say anything, he just continued kissing me. Then both of our eyes closed, and I'm sure that this whole entire thing was from a spell cast on us by the devil himself. Neither of us knew what we were doing, we just liked it! Then Tyler started to unbutton my shirt as we continued to kiss, eyes closed. Luckily, it was night time, and no one could see us doing this!

"Tyler, do you think we should do this?" I asked, not wanting him to say no.

"Well, I don't know what's happening right now, nor do I know if I like it," he responded then continued kissing me.

Then for about 20 minutes, neither of us talked. We just moved, and didn't even think about what was going on. He pulled my shirt off past my back and off my shoulders. Then regained his confidence and grabbed my cock and felt it and looked down (after he stopped kissing me) and said, "Jack, you're really horny aren't you?"

"Yes, I think I am," I answered and then grabbed his cock without knowing and said, "You are too!" We both laughed.

Everything was happening too fast. Were we drunk or did we like it? Were we gay or did it just feel good? Whatever it was, we weren't going to stop for anything. Yes, we went all the way!

He rode me as we jumped in the back seat.

"Yes Tyler! More! Harder! Come on! Ride me like a horse!"

He jumped on me, and I tore his shirt off and we pulled each other's pants and boxers down to our ankles and we had fun! No one could stop us now!

25 Minutes later.

"Oh, that was so good, Tyler!" Tyler didn't speak; he just redressed and got back in the driver's seat, leaving me in the back. By the time we reached the house in the Bronx, I had jumped in the front seat. Neither of us mentioned what just happened at all, we didn't forget it, we just let it become hidden.

**_Disclaimer:_** This chapter was created solely upon request of the 20 things. I am not gay, however, I do think this story is getting pretty broad and is getting better. What do you think? Keep sending me emails and reviews! I want to hear from you! Thanks for reading! Continue with Chapter 3! It's a good one!


	3. Disclaimer Review

TITLE:

Just a Gentle Touch

AUTHOR:

GentleTouch  This title and story is not associated with the author's name, which means the author did not get the story's name from its own or vice versa.

ABOUT THE STORY:

Tyler gently touches Jack, this is all I'm telling at this time, I will add a chapter a day starting on June 28, 2005. Thanks for reading this story. (By the way, the mood of this story is not associated that of the author's which means, I am not gay.

Chapter 1, A Bond, unlike any other

Cast of Characters (in order of appearance):

Tyler

Jack

Marla

Dr. Jones (Psychiatry)

Dr. B McDaniel (Medicine and Surgeon)

Please click on the Chapter 1 option in order to read Chapter 1. If you do not like this story, please email me at and I will be SURE to remove this story from the site. I just received a top 20 things that people like in stories, and this story is based on those 20 things. Thanks for your support and interests! I will be SURE to add a new chapter EVERYDAY! Until the story is finished!


End file.
